Lost Chances
by StarfireRocks
Summary: After all, he had just seen the girl that he liked entangled with someone. Someone who was not him.


**Okay, a new oneshot! Guess I'm on a roll! These just keep coming to me in the middle of the night and I write them in pretty much an hour or so. . . I dunno why, but lately I'm obsessed with other Starfire pairings other than the RobStar I usually write about! (And no, I have not stopped writing Cannot Escape The Past, I just need more time to research Star's past. I haven't given up on it, I just needed to get these out before I forgot them!)**

**Disclaimer: Pfft, yeah right.**

Robin had a headache. A rather bad one too. His head felt hollow and throbbed consistently. If it hadn't been for the fact that he needed to appear in control in front of the other Titans, he was sure he would have stayed in bed all day. Appearances matter. Of course, that wasn't the only reason he got up that morning. There was also Starfire. He had planned to ask her out last night, but had been interrupted by the Titan Alert. Robin had taken out his frustrations about this on their foe. Cinderblock had been rendered fully unconscious within an hour. Unfortunately, it had been too late to salvage his opening. Robin had grumpily marched straight to his room after the battle, and had yet to be bothered by his teammates. He wasn't surprised by this. There were only two people who would have come to speak to him anyway. He was sure Raven had begun meditating as soon as they reached the Tower, and figured Starfire had gone to bed.

He glanced at his bedside clock, relieved that his friends would most likely be waking soon. Attempting to ignore the pounding in his head, Robin left his room to visit Starfire. He knew she would probably be ready around this time, preparing to go down to OPS. He often walked down with her now. He rapped lightly on her door. There came no answer. It was unusal for her to have slept so late, but he shrugged it off. Perhaps she had been tired from the battle yesterday. So he knocked again. Still no reply.

Slightly miffed that she had gone down without him, Robin began to head to OPS alone. Halfway there, he was joined by Cyborg and Raven. They greeted each other with vague grunts, none of them a morning person in the slightest.

"Have either of you seen BB?" Cyborg yawned, clearly half asleep. They answered in the negative. Cyborg frowned - Beast Boy wasn't the type to wake up before the others. He decided to brush it off.

As the three entered OPS, they discovered the whereabouts of their missing Titan members. And Robin was not happy.

Both obviosuly deeply asleep, Beast Boy and Starfire were lying on the sofa in a rather. . . _interesting_ position. In his human form, Beast Boy lay behind her, chin lightly resting on her shoulder, and one arm encircling her waist while the other was placed on her hip. Starfire herself was looking no more innocent. Her face was turned to his so that their cheeks were brushed up against each other, with her fingers entwined in his. Their legs were tangled, and they were looking _very _comfortable.

For a few moments, the others just stared. Then Robin, understandably, began to shout in anger. Of course, this was to be expected. After all, he had just seen the girl that he liked entangled with someone. Someone who was not him. His yelling awoke the guilty Titans, who shot upright so fast that they got caught up in one another and fell to the floor. Beast Boy had twisted as they fell so that Starfire landed on him instead of the ground. She smiled sheepishly at him. They were both brought back to their senses by their still rampaging leader.

"I don't believe it. I _do not_ believe it!" he cried loudly, over and over. The Titans on the floor looked up at him in confusion, while Raven and Cyborg, who knew of Robin's interest in Starfire, tried to comfort him.

Though they felt bad for their leader, Raven and Cyborg had known all along the feelings the others teammates had for each other. They were happy for them. And although Robin was their friend too, they would not allow him to ruin their moment. So they hauled him out of the room to give them their privacy, and to try and console him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire and Beast Boy were still on the floor, hopelessly tangled. She still lay on top of him, her top half draped over him and their faces mere centimetres apart. She did not seem inclined to move. He was as equally content to remain as they were. "So, uh. . . interesting night, huh?" he murmured into her hair since it swept around them like a curtain.

She leant closer to him. "Indeed," she whispered before lightly pressing her lips to his hesitantly. He dispersed this hesitancy by pulled her even closer to him and gently kissing her back. Neither of them found good cause to move from the floor.

**So... yeah. First BB/Star fic ever. I also have my first CyStar fic up to. Review please! I know it's uber short but. . . it doesn't have a plot, just a bunch of fluff, so. . . yeah.**


End file.
